The present invention relates to binding agent systems of the cement system type, in particular the system CaO—Al2O3—(SiO2)—H2O. This system is used in the construction industry for exceptionally hard and tough environments, i.e. acid environments with high mechanical stress (R J Mangabhai, Calcium Aluminate Cements, Conference volume, E & F N Spon, London, 1990). By applying rupture mechanical attack methods and advanced powder technology to the system, the generally good profile of features of the base system can be improved considerably. Studies carried out according to the invention and previous works (SE 463 493 and 502 987) have produced a result that indicates great potential for the system for strong and acid-resistant materials such as dental filling materials and other applications. No dental filling material existing today meets all the requirements as regards biocompatibility, aesthetics and function that may be set by patients and dental service staff. The situation for various dental filling materials can be summarized as follows: Amalgam has generally good durability, but has shortcomings as far as biocompatibility and aesthetics are concerned. Plastic composites have good workability, but shortcomings with regard to erosion and corrosion and handling for staff (allergy problems have arisen). Plastic composites shrink on hardening, which gives rise to the risk of cracks forming and the onset of decay in the long run. Glass ionomers have a good bond with dentine and enamel, but shortcomings with regard to corrosion and strength. Silicate cement has good compressive strength and aesthetics, but suffers from corrosion and strength problems. Various types of inlay have good mechanical properties, but are labour-intensive and require gluing.
Below is a description of the requirements which should generally be set for a new, practical dental filling material; good handling ability with easy applicability in a cavity, moulding which permits good modellability, hardening/solidification which is sufficiently fast for filling work and serviceable directly following the visit to the dentist Furthermore, high strength and corrosion resistance exceeding that of existing filling materials are required, good biocompatibility, good aesthetics and safe handling for staff without allergy-inducing or toxic additives in the materials. In addition, good long-term characteristics with regard to dimensional stability are wanted. This is a problem in particular if the material expands over time, which can cause disastrous tooth breakages as a result.